The Boy At The Bus Stop
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: Has it ever happened to you? Where you look at one person and it doesn't matter how they look, or how rich they are or even what they're like because you don't care. All you want is to be with them...no matter how ridiculous that is. Mimato
1. The Boy At The Bus Stop

._O.K. this is sort of a weird story. It's kind of like something that happens to me when I walk to school. If it's good enough and you want a sequel say so because I kind of like it. Not that's it's very original or anything but I thought it was sort of a girlish thing. You know this doesn't mean I'm in love with a boy at bus stop I'm just saying lots of people look at someone and sometimes they see more then other people. And sometimes you look at someone and you feel a connection…and it's a really nice feeling. _

The Boy at the Bus Stop_

* * *

_

I'm 14 years old, I have brown hair with pink highlights, hazel eyes, a rosebud mouth and I go to an extremely posh girls' school in one of the most expensive districts in town, I love shopping, hanging out with my girlfriends and going to parties. I have a great figure, I _always _wear the most fashionable clothes, I'm in touch with all the rich boys in town…and I don't have a boyfriend. I bet you're all like 'What?' or 'Yeah Right!'

But it's true. Oh, I'm not saying there aren't guys that wouldn't want to be my boyfriend it's just…none of them are my type of thing.

…Yet there's one boy and I think-(only think mind you) that if he made the first move…I might…_just might_…say yes. Weird isn't it? And I don't even know his name! You'd think with all my popularity and social status I wouldn't be too shy to talk to a mere boy. …But then he's not like any other boy. I barely know him, it was only the merest coincidence that I 'saw' him but now I can't stop myself from getting that one look everyday. Am I getting ahead of myself? Well it all started one sunny afternoon when father got a surprise work call from Florida and had to fly over. Mother needed to get some perfume and so she went with him totally forgetting about me…and my need to get too school. Usually daddy's chauffeur drives me but he was taking them to the airport and so I had no choice but to…walk. Well I could have bussed of course but mother would have been horrified of me meeting the wrong types of people and _I_ was terrified of getting lost. So I popped my heels in my bag put on my old pair of trainers and begin determinedly to walk. Thankfully my school wasn't too far away, all I had to do was keep going straight and I'd be there so I strode on not too fast and not too slow, taking my time to gaze at the world outside my tinted windows.

If I had to be walking to school it was a pretty nice day for it and I found myself enjoying it much more then I'd imagined. I have to admit I liked the way I caught people's attention as they looked at the stuck up rich girl walking to school. They must have been wondering why 'Miss Chauffeur Girl' wasn't riding in style. Now they would revaluate me with some weird idea in their head and I would be 'Miss Something Else.' It was bothering me a bit now, I was sick of labels, of people saying that just because I went to _that _school I must be prissy or superior. I think I'd forgotten what it was like to be just treated as a person. Or maybe I never knew I wanted to be treated like a person.

It was all pretty normal up till then, up till I was walking past the bus stop and…I saw him. Just like that. One brief second was all it took but it was already too late. I looked past him past his bright blonde stiffly gelled hair, past his icy blue eyes, past his black shirt and scruffy jeans and…right into his soul. And I saw that there, right there was someone who was like me. Someone who hid their real nature among a whole lot of unrealistic things. And when our eyes met I felt that he saw something in me too, something deeper then the shallow material girl everyone else saw. A flicker of surprise a half formed smile and then we were both fumbling, blushing, snapping away from each other as if we'd been torn apart. But it had still happened. It had still happened.

I knew it was defying everything anyone believed about me, I knew it was totally against my dreams and hopes and I knew that none of that mattered _one bit _anymore. Yes I rich, beautiful, clever and popular Miss Mimi Tachikawa was in love with some boy from a bus stop and to tell you the truth?

I've never been happier.

_

* * *

_

_Like it? Actually about the posh girls' school it's sort of an old anger. I HATE being labelled when I say what school I'm going too. I mean school helps make a person yeah but it's what _you _do in the end that should make people judge you. Thanks for letting me get that off my soul. Now please review and tell me if you want a sequel from Matt P.O.V. Ta ta! _


	2. The Uptown Girl

_This is for all the lovely kind people who reviewed and asked so nicely for a sequel! How could I refuse such sweet reviewers? Lol. But truly you guys made me feel so happy and I just wanted to let you know that this wouldn't be here if it weren't for all 5 of you! I hope that makes you feel special! Yes, I am in a very happy mood today but this is just an extra little thing to say thanks. I really hope you enjoy the sequel. It's exactly like thefirst except in Matt's P.O.V._

Disclaimer: Again applying to anything Digimon related on F. that is conencted to me. I don't own. Oh and the title is based on the song 'Uptown Girl' by Westlife.

The Uptown Girl

* * *

I'm Matt. Matt Ishida to be precise. I like to think of myself as a lone wolf. Different. Someone who strayed outside the pack to live in a way that was original. The truth is maybe that's just my cover up to hide how I really feel…and who I really am. Even if it is just a cover up though it's a pretty good one. No one has ever seen past my cool exterior, no one has ever taken the time to look…and I've never given them the smallest reason to want to. _Yet_ I can't say no one because there was this one person, a girl mind you, who seemed to look right into me. As if she saw that everything was a just a façade and the real me was more then I made myself out to be. But it wasn't just any girl it was the last one I would have ever expected, almost a stranger and certainly not like me…or was she?

Am I going too fast? Well, I might as well tell you what happened, it's not like anyone will believe me anyway. It was a normal day as far as normal days go. I got up and automatically did my morning routine, Brush Teeth, Do Hair, Dress, Breakfast and Leave. My dad was always still asleep when I left-not that I cared. No one ever took me to school of course. That would have been beyond weird. After all there really wasn't anyone who knew about my home life. There weren't many people at school who knew me either. I could have wagged school of course but as far as I could see the only way I could ever become truly independent was by earning some money. Earning money involves getting a job (I knew that much) and jobs (sadly) usually needed some kind of education. That was the simple reason I bothered to drag myself to school each day.

I'll tell you something else about me, I'm used to girls throwing me sidelong looks and scrutinising me. I'm used to them blushing when I look at them, or giggling behind their hands or even sneering in derision and turning away. I know that most of them find me attractive even if they don't admit it and I also know they care about me about as far as a cockroach can jump, which is why I usually ignore them. The only reason I looked at the girl in question was because it was her. _Her. _Her as in Mimi Tachikawa. Princess and ruler of all who went to her school and half the boys in the district. O.K. perhaps I was exaggerating here but everyone even poor little low-down me knew who she was. And strangely she wasn't sitting in her gold plated limousine with her silent chauffeur. She wasn't strutting it down the street in ridiculous high heels. She was walking calmly along the street in trainers, looking about, as anyone on a walk tends to do and looking perfectly relaxed if a little curious. Now when something like this happens it usually means anything as drastic as the world falling down isn't too unlikely.

To tell you the truth perhaps I knew more about Tachikawa then I cared to let on. She fascinated me a bit. She seemed to have so much of everything but in the few glimpses I caught of her she seemed about as happy as I was. It made me feel slightly better about myself, I was in control of my own future (well sort of) and she had all these expectations set out for her, all the rules and etiquette she had to follow. As far as I could see it she had her whole life mapped out already…by someone else. I should have looked away. I shouldn't have been staring. But as the sun shone off her caramel eyes and her hair bounced on her back as she walked. She looked so free that for the first time I actually considered her truly beautiful.

Then the worst thing possible happened she lifted her head and looked straight at me. And I couldn't possibly look away. I'd heard girls use the phrase 'drowning in her eyes' before and thought it was stupid. But it was happening to me now. I looked into those eyes and felt myself falling. I felt I could see past her fashionable clothes, her purse, her manicured nails and styled hair. I saw the real Mimi underneath, pure and striking. And at the same time I felt her eyes penetrating mine, felt them reach deeper until I felt as if all the petty things I tried to do were laid before her but among them I saw the real me that I tried to hide as much as her and I knew she saw that too. A flicker of surprise a half formed smile and then we were both fumbling, blushing, snapping away from each other as if we'd been torn apart. But it had still happened. It had still happened.

I knew it was defying what everyone thought about me, I knew it was defying what I thought about myself and I knew that, that didn't matter one bit anymore. Yes I, cool, confident, suave, lone wolf Yamato Ishida was in love with my social opposite, the type of girl I thought I detested…and you know what?

I've never felt better.

* * *

_It wasn't the greatest. I couldn't get them to relate exactly in the way I wanted. I guess it could have been better but I hope its not too bad and you still enjoyed it. Please review and tell me about it. Oh and I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can I promise!_


End file.
